Hope's story
by HOPEGALAXY
Summary: Hope's first year at Hogwarts.
1. Default Chapter

Hope's Story  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning  
  
The grass, long and blowing in the wind, passed quickly as the train rumbled down the tracks to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hope sat starring out the window, wishing that she would be there soon, because she couldn't bear to face Harry again. It began earlier that very morning--- -----  
  
Hope dashed about, shoving her things in her trunk quickly and messily. She was going to miss the train and then she'd be in big time trouble. She quickly caught a cab to King's Cross Station. Running towards the barrier where she could arrive at Platform 9 ¾, she heard a squeaking noise and then CRASH!!!!!!! Another trolley hit hers and they toppled over, sending their things flying everywhere. Hope peaked out from behind her trunk to see someone with a pair of HEART COVERED BOXERS ON THEIR HEAD!!! After ripping them of his head, Orlando became very red in the face and quickly picked up his things. He quickly muttered, " Sorry," and walked through the barrier. Hope sat there starring and then quietly giggled. That was one thing she would have never thought would happen to Orlando.  
  
She avoided him on the train as much as she could but he seemed to be following her wherever she went. So she snuck to the back compartment at the very end of the train. She didn't think he would find her there and that was where she remained till they got to Hogwarts. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and, not much to her surprise, he sat across from her. She looked around as Frizz sat down next to her. " I missed this place over the summer, " Hope whispered to Frizz. "It's good to be back," Frizz muttered. " One more day with my sisters and I would've died," as her 4 sisters sat down next to her.  
  
" Isn't there someone else you guys can sit down next to and annoy?" she asked her sisters. " You're driving me crazy!" "I'll tell you later about what happened before I got on the train," Hope whispered as the Sorting ceremony began. After they had eaten, Hope led her house up to Gryffindor, as she was the prefect. She said to the Fat Lady, "Butterfly antennas." The portrait swung open to reveal what many Gryffindors called their true home. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Dreams and Death  
  
That night, Hope tossed and turned in a fitful sleep, nightmare after nightmare tortured her and in the morning, she was groggy and tired. People all around her were jabbering... " Did you hear about last night?" " No, what happened?" " Some girl was screaming deathly high-pitched shrieks as if being killed or watching someone being killed." And when Frizz and Hermione got to the table, neither of them would look at her. Orlando sat down across from her and said, "Were you okay last night?" Hope stared at him dumbfounded and asked," What do you mean?" " You were screaming last night," he replied. "I'm sorry," she said. "It's not your fault, Hope," Hermione said uncertainly. " You were probably having a nightmare or something of the sort."  
  
Hope sat there quietly thinking over what she had just found out. Was there a reason she was having these nightmares? Did they have some sort of meaning? Were they a warning of danger? Was she just hallucinating? Was she going crazy? All these thoughts started swimming through her head so bad that she got a terrible headache. "I think I need to see the nurse," she said. " I'll take you up there," said Orlando. " To make sure you get there okay."  
  
They started up the stairs and walked up and up. As they came around the corner, none other was standing there but Draco Malfoy. " Taking your girlfriend out on a date, Orli?" he sneered. " I know that this is the only place you can afford to take her to." " You're gonna get it now, Malfoy!" Orlando shouted as he whipped out his wand but Hope got there first. She shouted, " TARENTANGULLA!!!!!!" Malfoy's legs started to go jelly-like and he wobbled around the hall, leaving their path clear.  
  
Suddenly, Hope tumbled forward. Orlando turned to see Malfoy, having done the counter-curse, standing there menacingly. He raised his wand high and shouted something that should not have come out of his mouth. "AVADA KADAVERA!!!" sending the green light straight at Hope. She looked up, gasped, and was blasted backwards by the curse. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The truth  
  
Hope lie still on the floor, not moving, not whimpering, just deathly still. Orlando picked her up and ran to the entrance to Dumbledore's office. He said the password, which was the same as the 2nd year, and went inside. Orlando burst into Dumbledore's office, in which Dumbledore was sitting at the desk reading the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore looked up and said, " Good morning, Orlando, how can I..." He was staring at the limp figure of Hope in Harry's arms. " What....... what happened?" " I was taking her to the nurse, she said she had a headache, and Malfoy came in front of us and insulted us and she curse him with the Jelly-Legs Jinx and he did the counter-curse and then he stood up and..... and..... and did the..... Avada Kadavera curse professor....." Orlando said all of this very fast.  
  
" I should tell you Orlando, exactly what Hope means to me. You see, her parents were Aurors. They were out searching for Voldemort the year your parents died. They were very good friends of your parents. Anyway, Voldemort killed them, and Hope grew up with me. She was sent to me because I was her closest relative. You see, she is my great-grand niece."  
  
" But, is she dead, professor?" Orlando asked. " Of that I am unaware, Harry," Dumbledore said. " But she can survive a lot of curses that can sometimes do great damage to powerful wizards, so I have faith that she will survive. Just keep believing that she will, and she might just do that." Dumbledore stood up and told Orlando to follow him to the nurse's office. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Love and Awakening  
  
As Orlando gently laid Hope down on a bed in the hospital wing, Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey to go and fetch Professors Mcgonagall and Snape. Orlando sat by Hope's side, waiting to find out if she was dead or alive. He secretly loved her, and couldn't face this world without her. She meant everything to her and he couldn't live without her. He would die of a broken heart if she ever left this world. She had somehow unlocked a certain room in his heart and it was filled with love for her.  
  
He felt as if he were a part of her. He felt as if he knew what she was going through every second. That night she was screaming, he had horrible nightmares about Voldemort and his head had seared with such pain that he had never felt in his entire life. As had sat, he heard a moaning noise that seemed to be coming from somewhere nearby. He looked down to see Hope sitting up and whimpering. She looked at him and asked, "What happened?" 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: The power of the Crystal  
  
" Malfoy cursed you with the killing curse. Miraculously, you survived the curse. And Dumbledore's not even sure how you did it," said Orlando. " Why would he want me dead though?" Hope asked, a tad confused. Orlando did not answer her question. He was thinking. What if the Malfoys were helping Voldemort? What if Voldemort wanted Hope dead? Maybe he was after her because she possessed something he wanted. Orlando looked at Hope. Then he noticed a small blue crystal hanging around her neck that he had not noticed before. " Hope, do you wear that crystal all the time?" " Yes," she said softly. " It was from my grandmother. She told me ' This crystal is one of the most powerful objects in the world. It can do anything but bring people back to life. But it can make people immortal,' then she died." "I think, Hope," said Orlando in a worried voice, " That Voldemort is after you. I think that the Malfoys are helping him and he wants your crystal. It could make him immortal."  
  
Orlando turned to Dumbledore and explained everything to him. They both agreed that Hope needed constant protection. It was more dangerous then Dumbledore or Harry had thought. Because there was another Death Eater at Hogworts that no one but Draco Malfoy knew about. She was one of the students and her name was Morgen Eve Gueneve. She hated Hope with a passion and thought Hope was a good-for-nothing know-it-all. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: The Battle of Slytherin  
  
Hope and Orlando exited the Hospital Wing and walked down to the Great Hall. They were completely famished. As they entered the hallway to the Great Hall, two shadows emerged from the darkness in front of them. " We challenge you to a duel," the left figure said in a hoarse whisper. Orlando looked at Hope. She was still weak from earlier, but she had a grin on her face. " We accept your challenge," she said. " You're going' down!"  
  
The four people entered the Dueling Club hall. They went to opposite sides of the room and faced each other, striking their poses. Hope started the battle with a triumphant cry of, " TARENTANGULLA!" She hit the right figure and his cloak blew off to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. Hope asked him weather the figure next to him was Crabbe or Goyle. He said, "Neither, so why don't you find that out?" Hope turned and shouted, "ACCIO CLOAK!" The cloak flew to her arms to reveal her arch nemesis, Morgen Eve Gueneve. She said to Hope, " I'm surprised you didn't pry your over-large nose into our identities earlier," with a giant smirk on her face.  
  
She reached for her wand and said something neither Orlando nor Hope heard. They both floated away from the room. It seemed to disappear right in front of them. When they landed, they were in a sort of forest, right outside a cave. A huge dragon appeared out of nowhere. It snapped its' huge jaws at them. They both stunned it and ran into the cave. The deeper they went, the darker it became. The both quietly whispered, "Lumos." Water dripped from somewhere it front of them and they thought they heard light breathing. They walked a little farther and the breathing got louder. They stopped and looked around. Then, from behind a rock came a voice. "Well, well if it isn't the children who defied my powers 18 years ago." 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: The Truth and the End  
  
Voldemort circled them, evil and hatred pouring from his eyes. " You two, I can tell, know nothing of your past together," he hissed. " You don't know of your relation. Well, I can tell you. Your father, Hope, was married to Orlando's mother before she married your mother. You know this part but Orlando does not. When Orlando's mother remarried, so did your father. Both of your families remained close friends and always kept contact. Then I killed them and both of you defied my powers. You were both in the same room when Orlando's mother was killed and I tried to kill you both at the same time. But I found out that it was a mistake."  
  
Both Hope and Voldemort shouted, " AVADA KADAVERA!!" at the same time. The bonds of light connected and made the same dome as in Harry Potter's 4th year. As Hope watched with fearful eyes, her parent's bodies blossomed from Voldemort's wand. They shouted at her to let go and kill Voldemort. She wrenched her wand away, and turned to Orlando. She saw what he meant in his eyes. They both turned, raised their wands and shouted, " AVADA KADAVERA!!!!!!!" She saw fear in Voldemort's eyes as he was finally killed.  
  
Hope put her wand away and looked to the cave entrance. Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, and many Aurors were entering the cave. Everyone stopped, stared at Voldemort's dead body and looked at Hope and Orlando. " Voldemort," Dumbledore whispered, "is dead." 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Aftermath  
  
Hope and Orlando quietly slept in their dormitories for 3 days after that. News got around and they were made heroes. They were in the Daily Prophet for a while but neither of them cared. After that, they seemed their old selves again. There was a swimming party in the lake and Hope went to get away from the common room. After swimming for a while she felt something on her shoulders. Before she could turn around, she was pulled under water. The hands wrapped around her and then she felt something touch her lips. The person was kissing her! Then it pulled her above water and she was shrouded in sunlight. She opened her eyes and saw Orlando standing right there in front of her. " What was that for?" she asked quietly. He softly replied, " Because I love you." She got out of the lake and walked back to the school.  
  
Orlando walked back to his dormitory to find that Hope was sitting on his bed, dressed in a tight purple tank top and tight jeans. She picked him up by the neck of his shirt and threw him on his bed. She sat down on the bed and kissed him. She said, " I love you, too." Orlando asked her out and she accepted. For some reason the news spread around the school like wildfire. People were congratulating them everywhere they went. "Oh well," said Hope. " We'll live through it!"  
  
The End 


End file.
